


How Would You Feel

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "Feeling younger every time that I'm alone with you."





	How Would You Feel

"You can't just say these things and walk away from me," Emma protests. 

Regina turns to her. "I feel like I'm robbing the cradle or something. You shouldn't be this - " 

Emma smirks. "Gorgeous? Attractive? Badass?" 

Regina rolls her eyes. "This _young_. We aren't the same age by any stretch of the imagination. I'm older than your _parents_." 

Emma laughs. "My parents are, like, my age thanks to the whole Storybrooke curse thing. Which, let's think a moment, who's idea was that?" 

Regina growls. "That's not the point." 

Emma steps into her space, eyes locking with Regina's as she leans in to press a kiss to her lips. It's chaste, just a brushing of skin on skin. "Does that really feel so wrong?" 

Regina lets out a harsh breath. "That's not the issue." 

Emma presses another kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Isn't it?" She carefully settles her hands at Regina's hips. "That feels perfectly right to me." 

"You're Snow White's daughter - " 

Emma chuckles. "That's not even an argument anymore, Regina. No one can help who their parents are. You can't possibly wish me dead anymore. It's gotten too complicated. That's what you want to say. This is complicated." 

"Yes," Regina sighs, leaning in for another quick kiss. "Complicated. Messy." 

"Messy can be fun," Emma reminds her. "Don't you recall - " 

Regina's cheeks flush slightly. "Of course." Her mind darts to memories of sticky sweetness – a combination of whipped cream and _Emma_. She licks her lips and Emma grins. 

"I don't see the problem, then," Emma whispers.  

Regina easily leans into another kiss, enjoying the feel of Emma's tongue against hers as Regina lifts her hands to cradle Emma's neck.  

"I love you," Regina sighs as they part. 

Emma's breath catches as her heart picks up speed.  

Regina's eyes widen. "How do you feel about that?" 

Emma laughs and Regina suddenly feels a hundred years younger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song :)


End file.
